Kintaro Arc
Story Sadaharu was feeling odd so Kagura convinced Gintoki to take him to a veterinary. Sadaharu had eaten a human-sized doll, which he now vomited out. Gintoki and Shinpachi, looking very pale, took the doll and went home, making Kagura think if they are sick. Katsura appeared and started to talk with Kagura. He said that he came here to show Elizabeth to a doctor. Suddenly, they heard a doctor talking with someone about a dying dog and its dying master. At night, Kagura went to see the dog and saw Katsura near him. Katsura told her the dog’s story and Kagura convinced Katsura to take the dog to see his master one last time, but when Kintarou got out of his cage, he kicked Katsura and stated that he won’t see the old man. They went out to drink something. Kintarou introduced himself as a Devourer of Stars / planet eater, also known as Parasite X, and explained how he discovered Earth. Kagura got bored and wanted to go home, but Katsura convinced her to bring Kintarou to his master. They all started to ride on Sadaharu, and go to Kintarou’s master, but the stray cats, who are actually archenemies of the Stars of Devourers that used stray cats as their hosts, started to pursue them. Katsura tried to convince them and when he failed, he jumped towards them to draw their attention, but the cats didn’t look at him and fell to the ground. Kagura used Kintarou as a bait and lots of cats caught him, but Kintarou used his ultimate move Candlelight Last Sparkling, and managed to throw all of the planet pukers. Kintarou looked very tired but Kagura stated that it was just an ordinary flip. He later went to a hospital and asked the nurse if she has seen a small leader, a small dog and a large dog. Then, he saw the man who was talking about Kintarou with the doctor, and that man asked Gintoki to find his father. While Gintoki and Shinpachi were on their way, Katsura followed them on foot and told Gintoki everything about Kintarou. Katsura also wanted to ride on his bike, but they stopped, gave Katsura the doll and left. They took shelter in a park. Kintarou had exhausted himself so he only had five candles left in his life gauge, but Kagura stated that it is very dark and switched one of candles with her firework, but it melted one of the candles. Sadaharu extinguished it by pissing on them. Only three candles were left. Kagura wanted Kintarou to see the old man, but Kintarou told her about the bad relationship between them. While they were talking, the old man suddenly appeared in front of them with a leash in his hand and surprised them. When Kintarou got out, cats saw him, but Kagura stopped them. He only had one candle left and told Kintarou that he finally looks like he is about to die, but Kintarou caught the leash and started to go with the old man. While the cats were targeting Kintarou, Gintoki accidentally hit them with his bike and wondered if he has done something. They both fell down and then got up and started to run. The old man fell first and then Kintarou after him, but the old man wasn’t dead yet. He stated that he won because Kintarou made him cry and died. Kagura, with Sadaharu, later came to the place that old man and Kintarou died and left some flowers for them. Characters Characters in order of appearance #Sakata Gintoki #Shimura Shinpachi #Kagura #Sadaharu #Katsura Kotarou #Elizabeth #Kintarou (debut) #Old Man (debut) Trivia * The arc is a parody of the manga and anime Parasyte. Category:Story Arcs